What You Need the Most
by Tigergirl
Summary: Alternative ending to finale to Season 11. "Dean, you gave me what I needed most. I want to do the same for you." It wasn't Mary whom Amara brought back. Oneshot.


**Title:** What You Need the Most

 **Authoress:** Tigergirl

 **Rated:** M; language and mild sex scenes

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Supernatural. Being that I'm a fangirl, that's probably a good thing.**

 **Summary:** Alternative ending to finale to Season 11. "Dean, you gave me what I needed most. I want to do the same for you." It wasn't Mary whom Amara brought back. Oneshot.

 **Author's Note:** So my old college roommate and I were watching the finale and texting back and forth. We both agreed that the ending sucked because we were left with more questions than answers. Did she actually shoot Sam? If so, where and how bad? Amara brought back THEIR MOM?! Is Castiel going to find Dean, be excited to see him, then explain "Oh yea, and Sam's gone."?

 _ **BANG.**_

Sam collapsed sideways to the floor, clutching his bleeding abdomen. The blonde took a step forward, but stopped when a figure suddenly appeared in front of her. It wasn't the angel she had just banished. This one was shorter and wasn't wearing a trenchcoat.

Stepping back, her bleeding hand flew up and pressed against the sigil. She expected the white flash. She expected the angel to be banished. She expected this mission to be simple.

Except nothing happened. The newcomer smirked at her.

"How?" she gasped.

"Simple, sweetie. I win." SNAP.

With the snap of his fingers, her eyes rolled back and she slumped to the floor unconscious. He shot her body a mild glare before turning around and kneeling down beside Sam. Sam was nearly unconscious, barely feeling the press of two fingers against his forehead. The power of angel healing suddenly had him shooting up in a sitting position with a loud gasp. A hand grasped his shoulder firmly.

"Take it easy there, Samsquatch. The mean little blonde is down," a familiar voice told him.

Sam's head snapped up to the owner of the hand. To his complete and utter shock, it was Gabriel. A breathing, non-hallucination, Gabriel the Archangel. Sam stuttered to say something, but luckily Gabriel patiently gave him the time to find his voice.

"G…Ga…Gabriel?" Sam finally managed to murmur.

Gabriel chuckled as he stood up.

"One and only, Sammich. Seems some divine being decided to bring me back. Now I'm guessing little Miss London there banished little old Cassie, huh?" Gabriel hinted.

Sam nodded silently while stumbling to his feet. Small tremors rocked his body. The shock of his brother being forever gone and the sudden reappearance of Gabriel had him more than a little shaken.

"Don't worry. Castiel will probably go find Deano and bring him back to wherever it is that we are," Gabriel said, a laughing grin spreading across his face.

The heartbroken look on Sam's face left Gabriel confused. He raised his hand up in question. Sam closed his eyes, but nodded slowly. Gabriel reached up to touch the side of Sam's head.

He saw everything Sam saw, felt everything Sam felt. Everything from the time he died to the moment he appeared here in the bunker between Sam and the blonde bitch. Gabriel lowered his hand. He could sense what Sam did not know.

"Sam, open your eyes."

Startled by the use of his actual name, Sam opened them to reveal watery hazel orbs.

"Believe me when I tell you this…your brother is alive, Sam. Amara and Chuck reconciled and Chuck removed the bomb. I can hear Cas now. He found Dean and he's on his way back here," Gabriel told him.

Gabriel wasn't sure how Sam would react to such news. However, he soon found out as the hunter collapsed to his knees sobbing his heart out. It was a gut-wrenching sound; the deep down sobs of a man who knew deep in his heart that his brother _wasn't_ dead. Still standing, Gabriel stepped closer and reached out to Sam's head.

That was how he found himself cradling the sobbing hunter's head against his stomach, murmuring quiet reassurances to him. Having seen the memories of the words of the Reaper, Gabriel understood how deeply relieved his hunter was with the news of his brother's survival.

His hunter.

Before his own brother had struck him down, Gabriel had been close to laying claim to one Samuel Winchester. The man was easy to rile up, so entertaining to see his bitch faces, as Deano called them. But also passionate about what he did, what he believed in. The way he kept believing that Gabriel could help, even after he refused. Even after Dean had given up on him. Even after _Castiel_ had given up.

Sam cried so hard and long that he fell asleep there on his knees with his head resting on Gabriel's stomach. Gabriel snapped them to Sam's room where he laid the hunter out on his bed and covered him with a blanket. He ran the back of his hand down the side of Sam's face. A small, playful smile fluttered across his face when Sam leaned into the touch.

 _SLAM._ "Sam!"

Gabriel sighed as he stood. Time to go explain a few things to the other Winchester.

/…/

Dean was livid. Gabriel had explained his presence, which was only a bit of annoyance for Dean.

"Want to give me what I need most? Amara's got a sick sense of humor," Dean had mumbled.

After Gabriel clued Dean in on what had happened, the older hunter had been ready to rip into the blonde intruder. Female or not, _no one_ hurt Dean's little brother. Castiel managed to convince Dean to go sit with his brother.

" _We_ will take care of her, Dean. She will not disturb you or Sam again," Castiel promised.

Only then did Dean back down and leave the room. Gabriel chuckled as he moved the unconscious blonde to a chair.

"Your hunter is still as hard-headed as ever," Gabriel remarked.

Castiel tilted his head to the side with the familiar frown on his face.

"Dean is no one's hunter. I have no claim to him," Castiel said.

Gabriel scoffed.

"Say what you want, little brother. I can see the ties between you. Deny all you want, but Dean is yours just as much as Sam as mine. Why do you think their bonds with others don't last?"

Castiel lowered his gaze. Gabriel was right. He had been ignoring his bond with Dean, trying to remain his friend and allow him to live a somewhat normal life. He couldn't continue to do that. He would tell Dean the truth and if Dean wanted him gone, then he would leave. But not before Dean was told everything.

"Ready, little brother?" Gabriel grinned.

Castiel raised his gaze and nodded. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the woman was awake. They waited for her to speak up first. She didn't disappoint.

"Why didn't the banishment work on you? It worked on him," she snapped, glaring at Castiel.

He leveled her a look that told her he wasn't pleased about being banished. Gabriel chuckled while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, sweetheart, that's simple. You see, I'm a newly resurrected Archangel – Gabriel's the name, by the way – and I have a bond to Sam Winchester. A bond that cannot be broken by a simple bitch's sigil," Gabriel smirked.

Her mouth opened, whether in shock or protest no one knew. Castiel spoke up before she could.

"Leave. Return to your home and child. Tell your superiors Sam and Dean Winchester are _untouchable._ The world owes a debt to them for what they have done. The countless number of lives they have saved," Castiel told her in a stern, father-like scolding voice.

"The Winchester's have caused more chaos than anything else since they've been hunting. The Men of Letters has seen fit to punish them and I'm here to see they come to it."

She jerked back into her seat when she suddenly had Gabriel standing too close. He was so close she could see the swirling blue tint of angelic power emanating from his eyes.

"You _dare_ to defy the words of an angel _and_ archangel? Your little chapter does not own them. Now I know where your little organization is and trust me when I say that the right word to the right people, will have your place swarming with every creature, demon, and angel. Unless you want me to make that call, I suggest you make yourself scarce, blondiekins."

She knew without a doubt that the Archangel meant every word he said. Slowly, she nodded her head. She would return to her hotel room, report to her superiors, and see what they wanted to. However, she didn't realize how easy it was for Gabriel to know exactly what she was thinking. When she stood up, he smacked her smartly on the cheek.

Her hand flew up to her cheek, finding some sort of scar on her cheek.

"What have you done? What have _you_ done?" she screeched.

" _Keep_ your voice down," Castiel commanded.

She jerked her glare to Castiel.

"Gabriel did what Gabriel does best. He marked an unworthy vessel. _That_ is the mark of the Archangel's. It sealed your knowing of the location of this place and show your superiors who they will be messing with, should you decide to continue with your course of action," Castiel explained.

"Be _thankful_ that is all I have done. Cas, I'm gonna take a trip. Be back in a minute."

Castiel watched his brother and the intruder disappear with a hard grasp of Gabriel's hand to her arm. He left the room and reappeared in Sam's room. Dean was slumped over half asleep with his hand clutching his brother's. Castiel touched his shoulder, causing him to jerk upright.

"…Cas?" Dean mumbled.

"Yes, Dean. It's only me. A chair is not a good place to sleep. A bed is much more comfortable." Flapping. "Gabriel will stay with Sam."

Under normal circumstances, Dean would have ranted and shouted every protest known to man on why he would never leave his little brother with the likes of the Trickster. Dean was tired and Gabriel had saved his brother. Whatever this mess was, it could be sorted out in the morning. He allowed Castiel to pull him to his feet and out of the room to trudge down the hall to his own room.

Gabriel closed the door behind them and put the chair back where Dean had retrieved it from. He climbed onto the bed and propped himself up against the headboard. He pulled Sam's head over to rest on his lap. He carded gentle fingers through his hair, lightly digging fingers into the scalp. The tension left Sam's body and he relaxed further into Gabriel's hold.

It was only a few hours later that Sam woke up. The hand stroking through his hair felt nice. Safe. _Familiar_. But Sam knew he needed to get up.

"Gabriel?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to get up."

He was reluctant to let the hand leave, but his bladder was screaming at him. He rolled off the bed and winced with the sharp stab from his bladder. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him in question, but Sam shook his head. Nothing a quick trip to the bathroom couldn't help.

When Sam returned, he was wide awake and eyes bright red from the crying before. Gabriel sat on the bed with a soft smile on his face.

"Forget about the bitch, Sammy. She's gone. Cas is alive. Dean is alive. _You're alive_."

Sam bit his bottom lip and stared down at his feet. When he lifted his gaze, he wasn't surprised to find Gabriel standing in front of him.

" _Help me forget._ "

Gabriel's grin grew with a small chuckle. So Sam _had_ felt the bond. He should have known. His hunter was smart, after all. He touched his hand to Sam's cheek, reveling in the joy building inside himself when the hunter leaned into his touch.

"I've got you, Sam," Gabriel whispered.

Gabriel slipped a hand back through Sam's hair and pulled him down into a kiss. The kiss was light, but sent an electrical shock through both participants. Gabriel led Sam back to the bed without breaking the kiss. He gently laid him out on the bed and climbed on top to straddle Sam's waist.

Sam groaned, allowing Gabriel to deepen the kiss.

/…/

" _Fuck, Cas. Do that again._ "

Castiel smiled before lightly raking his teeth across Dean's throat and sucking on a piece of skin. Dean groaned, bucking his hips up into his angel's.

His angel. Finally, he could say it in his mind and out loud.

When Castiel had brought him back to his room, Dean got his second wind and couldn't fall asleep. Instead, he had showered and come out dressed in nothing, but a towel. When Dean had sat down on his bed with Castiel still standing, Castiel had told him everything; the developing of feelings in his vessel; realizing what those feelings were and for whom; the creation of the bond. When Castiel was done, Dean simply smiled and said…

"It's about time, Cas."

The stunned angel had been yanked forward and into a lip-lock of his own with his hunter. Now both hunter and angel lay under a sheet with nothing, but bare skin between them.

Castiel discovered Dean's neck was sensitive to touch. And bites.

Dean discovered touching Castiel's shoulder blades made him light up like a Christmas tree.

/…/

" _Please…Please, Gabe._ " Moan.

Lick. Suck. " _I've got you, kiddo. Don't you worry. I'll take care of you._ "

/…/

The next morning found both hunters and angels connected at last and well rested. Upon seeing each other, Dean and Sam had wrapped each other in a hard hug. Sam had refused to release his big brother so the older hunter had moved them to a couch.

"So I can be sitting okay during the one chick moment of the decade," he later claimed.

He actually did it so his brother didn't hurt himself bending down to hug his shorter brother. Castiel, happy to see the brothers united once again, gladly joined the duo in the hug. Gabriel, on the other hand, did what he did best. He jumped into the fray, landed on Dean's lap, and planted a big wet kiss on his lips.

Dean scrambled into the kitchen where he dragged a bottle of beer out and chugged half of it down. He could hear swearing and shouting as both his brother and his angel chased the archangel around the bunker. Chuckling, Dean looked up towards the ceiling.

"What I needed most…was my family whole. Thanks, Amara. Thanks, Chuck."

He placed the beer down and snatched up a barrel.

"Sam, I got the holy water!"

 **Author's Note: I was going to make the sex scenes a little more juicy, but I have been with too long to get my ass kicked off or reported. I might consider putting the more detailed piece on AFF. I'm AnonymousTigress on that one, though.**


End file.
